


The Adventures of Philippa Georgiou in Section 31

by dolcewrites



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Section 31, interest check
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/pseuds/dolcewrites
Summary: A catalogue of events that happened in Philippa Georgiou's life as she works in Section 31.





	The Adventures of Philippa Georgiou in Section 31

**Author's Note:**

> Interest/concept check for a series of Philippa's life in Section 31. Will probably be copyrighted once the TV show is released, rip. 
> 
> Characters are from by Star Trek: Discovery. I just play with them.

 “Welcome to our new ship.” Leland strode in front of Philippa at such a hasty tempo that she almost had to run to keep up. It made her skin prickle; usually, _she_ was the one who walked with the wind behind her, leaving people in her wake.

 

But it was made clear from the beginning that she would have to shed this lifestyle behind her for a very, very long time.

 

“Now listen here, you’re the new recruit,” he said as he walked, almost throwing his words over the shoulder as he did. _Whatever was he pacing so fast for?_ The ship wasn’t big, on the contrary compact, very much so that it could be considered a shuttle off the I.S.S Charon. It wouldn’t take that long for a ship tour, would it?

 

“As long as you’re working under 31 you’re indefinitely undercover. Many people we keep as they are, but you…” He swivelled around suddenly.

 

“What about me?” she said, raising her chin to meet his eyes as she took a step forward. A silent challenge of sorts. She liked doing that sort of thing sometimes.

 

“We’re assigning you a new alias. From now on you’ll be known as Philippa Georgiou, retired captain of the U.S.S. Shenzhou and former prisoner of war with the Klingons. You’re now working in intel and security. You are under no circumstances to give out the classified information we process to unauthorised personnel, not even close family and friends.” He leaned towards Philippa’s face, his lips curled in a smirk. “Made any _friends_ around here, Georgiou?”

 

“How do you mean?” Philippa retorted smoothly. “My crew from the Shenzhou and I still have a pristine relationship. I find much pride in what they all do.”

 

Leland’s face twitched into a smile that Philippa couldn’t immediately decipher. Amusement would have been her best bet, but even then she was still apprehensive. This society kept its secrets well.

 

 _Meaning,_ Philippa thought to herself, _they would be worth a lot if unearthed._

 

So lost in thought was she that she almost didn’t notice an extended wire trap, cleverly disguised right by her feet. Quickly, she dodged it, but not without a graceless stumble. Leland chuckled at the sight of her, himself having neatly swerved the snare.

 

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she? It materialises on its own whenever it detects newcomers. Quite an intelligent ship, this one. Lots of toys and tech up on here, perfect for our new task force. You’d have to love the USS Erebus. One of the finest and newest in the Fleet.”

 

“Erebus, huh? I know my mythology, Leland. Father of Charon, god of the shadows and darkness.” Philippa’s voice filled with a fond longing as her hand skimmed a glossy black panel as she passed. “A fine name.”

 

“I knew you would approve,” he said, the same elusive smirk coming onto his face again. “One perhaps may even say that it was named specifically for you.”

 

Philippa’s face crippled into a scowl.

 

“Get to your quarters and settle down, we’ll be having our first ship briefing at 1700 hours. Deck 4, down the left. It’s labelled for you.”

 

Without so much as a vote of gratitude, Philippa turned on her heel and made for the turbolift. Still, even as the doors closed in her face, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that Leland’s eyes were following her like a cat on a stray vole’s, and he was prepared to strike any second.

 

***

The first sound that christened Philippa’s new quarters was a scoff, followed immediately by an exasperated groan. The entire room was decorated to accommodate _Captain_ Georgiou, a woman who inherently enjoyed joss sticks, hanging up physical photos, and kept a PADD-ful of personal letters and logs in a drawer in her desk. The entire room was so saturated with sentiment that it made Philippa sick.

 

“Like the view?” Leland’s voice appeared so suddenly behind her that she had to muster all her concentration to not jump. She turned around to meet him, letting the disgust dissolve from her face.

 

“If you’re going to have any guests over, then you’ll be strictly prohibited from redecorating. Don’t forget that you’re still the retired Captain Georgiou.” He sat down on her sleek black bed sheets, pulling a box from underneath her bunk. “These are all the extra materials concerning Georgiou, or you, should I say. Familiarise yourself with them, wouldn’t you?”

 

Philippa was about to throw out a sarcastic remark when a gleam of gold caught her eye. “Wait, is that —“

 

It was the insignia badge Michael had shown her in her ready room back in the Terran palace, that belonging to Captain Philippa Georgiou. She crossed to take a closer look. Everything from the dents, the tatters, and even the dulled shade of it was exactly the same as the one that had been worn by her very doppelganger. It was too real to be any sort of replica.nn

 

“Where did you find this?” she demanded, pointing to the framed badge.  

 

Leland’s blank, hardened face made her look away with her question left unanswered. She had an impression that similar suspicions she had would also be treated in the same way. Philippa’s eyes moved to a holo-photograph next to the badge. It was a frame capturing the exact moment Michael pecked Philippa on the cheek. She raised an eyebrow, swallowing the bubble of thoughts that threatened to surface on her mind at the exact moment.

 

Instead, Philippa decided to lavish all her attention and curiosity to the little golden badge.. She held it in her hand, letting the weighty gold rest on her palm. “That’s mine now, huh?”

 

Leland raised his brow, his face still poker. “One may put it that way. Settle down now, and don’t even bother touching the wallpaper.” She snorted as Leland walked out of the room again, securing her alone in her new quarters.

 

 _To hell with the decorating,_ she thought. She simply would never invite anyone else in her room. Or at least she would find a way where she can make it her place, too. She took an apple from a decorative dish and sank her teeth into it. Chewing thoughtfully, she looked around the room.

 

It was much too Starfleet. She needed something… of her own.

 

From her pocket, she retrieved her Michael Burnham’s insignia badge. She removed Philippa’s badge from the frame and hung Michael’s up instead. It was a start.

 

***

“And you will _not_ disobey my direct orders ever again!” Leland’s shouts rang across the hallway as he chased Philippa on the way to her quarters.

 

“Oh, you’re such a worrier. We got the job done. What more do you want?” Philippa threw the words over her shoulder in a nonchalant flourish as she entered her quarters, Leland following her in. The door closed after both of them.

 

“You could have endangered the entire crew and we would have lost our entire undercover operation! You keep your tricks in your sleeves. We don’t want your little ploys here. You will do what I say.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Philippa said, in the condescending tone of a teenager against a mother unable to keep her children in check. “I’ve been here for eight _months now,_ and I have yet to listen to anything you’ve said. But in any case, anything else you’d like me to do, _sir_?”

 

“Keep your attitude in check, Georgiou. I outrank you.” Leland’s voice was low, bubbling with annoyance.

 

“I was the emperor of a galactic empire. You have no power here.”

 

“I have the power to send you to the brig, _Commander_.”

 

“Then do it.” Philippa stepped up to him until their chests almost touched. She jutted her chin at him, a cunning sparkle in her eyes. When he grunted and broke eye contact, she laughed. “I thought so too. Can’t lose your Number One now, can you?”

 

Leland’s look of anger did not sway her smirk as he stalked out of the room. “0500 hours, my ready room. There’s a new operation for the Erebus. You’ll be briefed.”

 

Philippa waited five seconds before barking an order to the computer. “Disable quarter cloaking.”

 

The floral facade of Captain Philippa Georgiou melted away to reveal her own quarters. Militarian and clean. She walked up to a large display screen containing all of the files she had been working on ever since the first day she came.

 

“Hello, my love,” she greeted Michael’s insignia badge, pressing a kiss to her fingers and in turn touching her fingers to its cool silver surface. She looked up again at her files.

 

“Now, how do I get myself back to our universe?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you want me to continue this! And leave a kudos and a comment if you have anything to say :)
> 
> Don't forget, my tumblr user is @justmilippathings! Drop a hello on there if you want to!


End file.
